A Perfectly Torn Sky
by Rachby
Summary: Its spring break at Barden and Beca, Chloe and some of the other Bellas have decided to stay on campus to do some charity work. But, guess what? Beca wants Chloe and Chloe wants Beca and the only thing standing in the way is their own fear of admitting it.
1. Chapter 1

**A Perfectly Torn Sky **

_A Beca & Chloe Fic_

Dedicated to a really special girl who reads Beca/Chloe fics. And who makes me smile pretty much all the time.

XXX

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose quietly that morning and brought with it buckets of sunshine that poured into Beca Mitchell's dorm room. She lifted her head, still groggy from staying up late the night before cutting a new mix, and squinted out the window at the blue sky. Her chocolate tresses lay across her face in a disheveled mess and she groaned and pushed them out of her line of vision. It was only just after 6:30 AM and the girl would have much preferred to continue sleeping, but she had prior engagements. She and some of the Bellas had agreed to spend their springbreak doing charity work on campus and the group was supposed to meet up at eight in the Student Services building for assignments.

Yawning, Beca sat up in her bed and looked at Kimmy Jin's side of the room. It was pristine and immaculately well put together. The white walls almost seemed brighter over Kimmy Jin's black and white bedspread than they did above Beca's tan one. At least she'd gone home for the break, the DJ thought, as she stretched her arms over her head. The room was all her's for a week, and she was totally looking forward to it too.

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts and she slipped out from under the comforter and padded across the plush rug in her short cotton shorts and halter top. Her eyes were still half closed when she pulled the door open and revealed Chloe Beale, dress in a pair of perfectly fitting jeans and a raglan style grey-and-navy baseball shirt. Her auburn hair lay in perfect curls all around her cheerful face.

"Beca," she said in her usually chipper tone, "You're still in your jammies?" Her porcelain hand reached forward and smoothed the twisted strap of Beca's shirt. "We have to be there in an hour and half, Sweetie."

The DJ blushed. It was usual for Chloe to call her pet-names, but she never really got over it. It was no secret that the two of them were close. They'd formed an instant bond the moment they'd met, and Chloe had wasted no time getting more acquainted. She was touchy with Beca as well, and it was common for her hands to silently caress the brunette's arm, or for her to wrap her in a quick embrace when they parted ways for the night. It was just the way the two interacted. Beca, while more withheld and elusive, adored the affection, and the redhead was well aware of that fact.

"I know," Beca replied sheepishly. "But I'm sleepy. And I still need to shower and get dressed." She stepped aside and let her friend come into her room, and then went to the closet. "Where's Aubrey?"

"She bailed last minute. Left this morning on a trip with her family to Bora Bora."

"No shit?" Beca's eyebrows lifted on her forehead. "Well what's that mean? Who's all going to be there today?"

The co-captain of the Bellas hopped up onto Beca's bed and kicked off her navy low-top Chucks. "You, me, Fat Amy and Lilly."

Beca nodded. "Oh. You gonna wait here while I shower?"

"Mmhmm."

The brunette slipped her fuzzy red robe off her hanger and held it up. "Close your eyes while I change?"

"Beca," Chloe rolled her eyes and then laughed. "I've seen you naked."

"I know but," Beca blushed again. "Please?"

The redhead lay down against her friend's pillow and then pulled the blankets up over her head until the other girl had safely slipped into her robe. Then she peaked her face back out and blinked slowly, proving that she too, was exhausted.

"You gonna nap while I shower?"

"Maybe."

Beca slipped down the hallway and into one of the dorm shower stalls. As she was lathering up her hair with her strawberry shampoo, she thought casually of how her best friend was cuddled up in her bed. She thought about the way Chloe's cheek had pressed against the mint green pillow case, and the way the tan comforter had blanketed her body. Beca found herself with the curious urge to climb back in there with her and fall back asleep for a while. Lately urges like this were happening more and more often. She couldn't stop entertaining the idea of getting closer to Chloe, and as she was drying off after her shower, she really didn't see why it would be such a big deal anyway. She'd finished showering a lot quicker than she'd thought she would, and as soon as she finished brushing her teeth, applying her make-up and partially towel-drying her hair, she headed back into her room.

Chloe was asleep. One of the things that Beca found absolutely fascinating about the girl was the way she could control her mood- Chloe was literally jovial from the moment she woke up to the moment she fell back asleep. It was just her nature. Beca slipped out of her robe quickly and exchanged it for some skinny jeans and a button up red-and-black plaid shirt. And then stood, with an hour to kill, in the middle of her room, watching her best friend's breathing lift and slowly lower her bed sheets.

They hadn't done this before. The most intimate either of them had been was last weekend when Beca had pulled her shoulder playing frisbee with the Bella's and Chloe sat for two hours giving her a shoulder massage so she could finish studying for her mid-terms. But as another yawn took her, Beca couldn't see the difference, and she pulled out her phone, set an alarm that allowed them forty-five minutes, and then crossed the room and climbed up onto her bed.

Chloe stirred as the blankets were pulled back and she sighed and opened her eyes. "Bec...?"

Beca held her breath and curled up with her back to Chloe's chest, the heat of the other girl both putting her to sleep and making her heart beat a little faster. "Go back to sleep," she whispered. "I set an alarm."

The redhead took a deep breath and for a moment, her breasts pressed against the other girl's back. Then she released the air and a stream of warmth tickled Beca's shoulder. "You smell amazing," she mumbled.

The DJ's breath got caught in her throat, but she wasn't given any time to relax before Chloe's arm slid around her and pulled her closer, the other girl's knees bending to exactly contour hers, her nose burying in Beca's damp hair. Her heart was thudding in her chest then and there was no way the other girl couldn't feel it. She heard herself say, "Chloe what are you doing?"

"Shh," was her response. "Sleep Sweetie."

It was nearly impossible though, as tired as she was, and so she just lay there in her best friend's arms, her pulse racing.

"Are you shaking?" Chloe whispered, her thumb slowly brushing Beca's arm. "You okay?"

"We're spooning."

"Yes."

"Why are we spooning?"

Chloe laughed lightly and Beca felt it against her spine. "Why not?"

"It makes me nervous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Chloe took another deep breath and moved her hand from Beca's arm to her waist and pulled her back a little more. Then once they were pressed completely together, the redhead put her lips to Beca's ear and began to quietly sing to her. "_The dawn is breaking… A light shining through.. You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you…"_

Beca swallowed, recognizing the song instantly to be Howie Day's "Collide". She sucked in a breath and then closed her eyes. Chloe's voice was a godsend, and there was no resisting it. She found herself singing along at the chorus and the two of them finished the song together, followed closely by one of Chloe's feminine yawns. She lay back against the pillow, where her breath pushed softly against Beca's neck once more, and fell into a soft sleep. Surprisingly enough, the brunette did the same right after, no longer able to withstand the pull of exhaustion, or the calm she felt in Chloe's arms.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At 7:45 the gentle twinkle of Beca's phone roused Chloe, who quickly shut the thing off before it could awaken her sleeping friend. She looked down at Beca's glistening brown curls and touched them gently, smoothing them around the other girls face. Truthfully, Chloe had wanted to fall asleep holding the girl for a really long time. Beca was reclusive and rebellious and Chloe was so intrigued by the way the girl's mind worked. A boy on the Barden Treblemakers had seemed interested in Beca for a while but the DJ had eventually told him that she didn't harbor the same feelings, and the two had remained friends. Now he was dating another girl on campus and seemed happy. The entire time Beca had been at Barden, she hadn't shown a romantic interest in anyone and Chloe was dying to find out why, while at the same time, secretly glad. The redhead didn't date either, but she hadn't come to term with the reasons yet and she wondered if that that was the same issue Beca was going through.

She looked down at the gentle sweep of her best friend's jaw and then took her fingertips and drug them along it tenderly. "Sweetie," she purred, "You need wake up."

Beca groaned quietly and reached for Chloe's hand. With their fingertips linked, she brought her arm back around her, and then muttered, "Let's blow it off."

Chloe smiled, "Bec…"

"I mean it."

"But we promised."

"Oh yeah." She rolled over onto her back without thinking about it and then opened her eyes to find Chloe hanging above her, her cerulean eyes searching her face. And there it was again- her racing pulse. She scrambled for words. "We have to be there at eight?"

Chloe licked her lips and then nodded. She practiced her self-control and usually it worked perfectly well. But having Beca underneath her, the brunette's dark blue eyes boring into her was making her slowly lose it. She felt kind of light-headed. "Yeah but…"

"But?" Beca's eyes scanned Chloe's face and then landed on the other girl's pink lips. What she was feeling she absolutely could not be feeling, she thought, but it didn't matter. She was feeling it. She was _really _feeling it.

Chloe lowered herself a bit so her face was only about six inches from Beca's and she said, "We could stay here and…"

"And?'

She brought her right hand up and tucked one of Beca's curls behind her ear. "Sleep or.."

Beca exhaled slowly. "Or?"

The redhead lowered a bit more, cut the distance in half and responded, her voice breathy, "Whatever you want Sweetie."

Each second ticked by like it was an hour as Beca lay beneath Chloe, and then the brunette reached up, slid her hand into Chloe's hair and closed the gap. Their lips met in a heated kiss and the contact made both of them sigh into the other's mouth. Beca brought her other hand up and held her friend's mouth to hers, with her hands on either side of her jaws. Chloe pushed one hand under Beca's shoulder and held her tighter, her tongue pushing into the other girl's mouth. She let out a suppressed whimper when Beca's tongue pushed back and the two started to make-out, still tangled in the bed sheets.

As they broke for air, their hands moving now to clutch the other's shoulders and hips, Chloe said, "Should we stop?"

Beca shook her head, "No." They entered into another passionate kiss, and Chloe's hands pushed the edges of Beca's shirt up so that her fingertips could brush bare skin.

"Beca!" a voice called from outside the door, "are you in there? Where is Chloe?"

The kiss broke and the two girls stared at the door. It was Fat Amy.

Beca huffed unhappily and then looked at her best friend with pleading eyes and mouthed, "What do we do?"

The redhead said, "Yeah! We're coming, hold on!'

The two of them got out of bed and smoothed their hair and their outfits and then went to the door, their hands still shaking.

XXX


End file.
